<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【承D】Weekend by touttuvaHR1234567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269584">【承D】Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567'>touttuvaHR1234567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jjba - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【承D】Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【承D】Weekend</p><p>summary：本来在看婆娘洗盘子<br/>
*现pa，迪奥单方面性转<br/>
*交往(在交往吧？)前提<br/>
*两个幼稚鬼，没什么内涵<br/>
聊梗大学生承弟弟和社畜貂姐姐同居的故事()<br/>
由于是口嗨出来的产物，所以有个(并不是很重要的)前提：大三要抢学生宿舍的阿强花花波波划拳，阿强和波波输了只好去合租房子。但要签约不久前波波给摔腿了，只能另外找有没有电梯比较大或租在一楼的，阿强在辗转(？)之下只好去那个在同市区上班，小时候还和他吵过架、没血缘关系的堂姐家住，花花波波听了都慕了((嗯？

反正他们好上了，好(？)<br/>



*ok?↓<br/>
==========</p><p>*</p><p>其实承太郎不太懂女人，这么说可能太不贴切，但实际上是，他搞不懂迪奥。</p><p>他看那个女人明明平常在家洗完澡就套件宽松T-shirt(迪奥说她里面还会穿一件bralette，但承太郎也没想搞懂那到底是什么，虽然他应该看过)和热裤在那边兜兜转，头发有时候会扎起来，有时候不会。昨天晚上也是那样穿，还叼着一根poc○y在嘴里晃来晃去，盘腿坐在小软垫上用她放在小凳桌的平板；结果今天(也就是星期五的傍晚)说有同事要来，洗澡换完衣服看上去模样和她平常上班也没什么两样，就是衬衫扎进窄裙里...好吧，裙子是短了一点，还有她上班好像穿的是裤袜不是大腿丝袜。起码看得出这样差别的承太郎已经觉得自己挺厉害了，但还是很奇怪，在家穿那么正经做什么？</p><p>听到这个问题的迪奥反问，她说，难道朋友来家里做客你就穿的那件海豚睡衣？</p><p>其实那只是件很普通的、印了海豚图案的棉T，上次承太郎去海生馆时买了两件还挺好穿的，又想想来串过门子的波鲁那鲁夫和花京院，于是他说：对。</p><p>迪奥没好气的骂了他一句邋里邋遢的。</p><p>看，这到底什么标准，在家穿棉T哪里邋遢了？承太郎耸耸肩，转身去厨间拿点小零食，做期中报告就是特别容易饿，他毫无悬念的拿了包仙贝。这还是一周前迪奥看着电脑滚着滑鼠对他说'来来来承太郎小弟弟，姐姐请你吃零食'的时候买的，她好像有什么商城的电子票券，承太郎对零食兴趣普普，随便看电脑萤幕指了个饼干说'这个'就打算走人，不知道怎么惹了迪奥气得把他抓过来坐在旁边，罚他认真选，选完饼干选坚果。</p><p>她脾气是真的怪。承太郎拆开包装嚼了嚼仙贝得出这个结论，一路走回房间继续打报告。</p><p>报告弄得差不多的时候，承太郎走出房间丢饼干包装上个厕所装个水，顺道瞅一眼客厅，迪奥和她同事在聊天的样子。桌子上切片的苹果快被吃光了，叉子摆在盘缘，承太郎看着迪奥那双裹着大腿袜的腿相互交迭，后来又换个姿势把手放在沙发扶手，左脚在上右脚在下的翘腿坐。</p><p>这时候承太郎才发现原来迪奥的袜子还有吊带夹，虽然这事儿有发现没发现也没什么差别。</p><p>又过了大概半小时之后，传来几个比较大的走动声和门开关的声音，尔后就安静了。承太郎想，大概是迪奥带她的同事们下电梯去社区大楼的门口，他就想这个女人从小就对他跩个欠八百万似的，怎么对待别人那么周全，简直差别待遇；没多久后门铃传来几声叮咚叮咚，承太郎才起身去开门，一打开门就看见迪奥仰着脸不开心，"太慢了！"</p><p>承太郎听了这个抱怨马上用身体把人挡在门外，"这不该说谢谢的吗。"</p><p>迪奥扒着人和墙壁硬从边边钻进屋内，哼了一声把鞋子放进玄关鞋柜，"你都听到我送人下去大门口了，就不会在这儿等一下？"</p><p>"没把你关在外面哭就很好了。"</p><p>"这是我家，我等等把你丢出去。"迪奥嘟嘟囔囔的去收拾客厅桌上还有两三块水果的盘子，放在厨房流理台上，洗洗手拿起剩下的苹果咬了一口；承太郎本来经过厨间瞧一下迪奥在做什么，不小心对上目光，迪奥快速把剩下的果肉塞进嘴里，像只仓鼠一样侧边脸颊轻轻鼓起，含糊不清的说："想吃苹果吗？没－－有－－了－－"</p><p>承太郎一阵无语，这女人不但奇怪还爱记仇，"都几岁人了还指望我撬开你嘴巴和你抢苹果？"</p><p>"早知道你长大了也没变可爱还老唱反调就该让你自生自灭，要寄居好歹也来一个贴心一点的...唔，你做什么？"迪奥终于嚼完嘴里的苹果，舔舔指腹把盘子放进水槽，准备冲洗时余光突然晃入承太郎的凑近身影，吓了一跳。</p><p>承太郎靠到迪奥旁边，单手撑在流理台边缘看看人，"没什么。"</p><p>迪奥倒是挑起一边眉得意的扬起下巴道："如果是因为刚刚的话而心生歉意想来帮我洗盘子－－省省吧承太郎，装什么乖宝宝。"</p><p>"想太多。"承太郎快速的否定，"我看你洗，快洗，洗干净点。"</p><p>迪奥看向承太郎的表情简直是想拿洗菜的沥水盆往人头上扣；承太郎不得不承认逗迪奥在某种程度上可以得到一点乐趣。他看着人真的不说话了把盘子洗好放好，然后出奇不意往他脚背上跺了一脚(那可踩得真用力)，用擦手巾擦干手上湿漉漉的水痕后把布巾朝他脸上扔，还不过瘾似的打算往人的胫骨再补一脚－－承太郎眼明手快的把人拦腰让她往自己身上跌，好即时阻止对方的行为－－小腿胫骨被踢会痛到升天的。</p><p>但结局是迪奥的丝袜往地上一滑，小小的惊呼整个人重心不稳往承太郎身上摔；承太郎本来是打算把迪奥揽过来的，撑在流理台边缘的另一手压得不算紧，被迪奥这么一扑腰侧直接撞上桌台边缘，痛到说不出话。</p><p>趴在承太郎胸口的迪奥明显感受到人痛得一口气憋在那里停止呼吸，于是毫无慈悲的说："你活该。"拜托，她没大声笑出来就很给面子了好不好。</p><p>...承太郎痛到说不出话，瞅眼那个没良心的家伙。</p><p>最后还是迪奥看他的手一直环在自己腰上，身体也没挪动半分，想着这人该不会真的残了吧的把手向人身后伸，掌心贴在承太郎刚刚被撞到的地方，语气是稍微好了一些些，"断了？"</p><p>"没。"承太郎说，他低头看看迪奥，"就是想让你安份一下，这方法还挺好。"</p><p>尽管迪奥知道承太郎指的是抱着自己这件事，但还是思考着要不要揶揄的说'哇，想让我停止动作你就要自己撞一遍是不是有病'，后来觉得这话太降智还是算了，经过几秒错失了补刀的最佳时机有点惋惜。她把脸颊贴在承太郎的胸口，过会儿就发觉哪里不对劲了。</p><p>他不是不动的吗！</p><p>迪奥感觉到自己扎进裙子里的衬衫被拉了出来，那只手探进衬衫里，手指沿着背脊轻轻抚摸向上；另一只手则隔着裙子揉捏臀瓣，带着热度的掌心向下摸过她裙底与袜子中间那段露出的肌肤、向内用指腹轻触大腿内侧柔软的地方。</p><p>迪奥被摸得微微发出一点鼻音，没对承太郎的动作表态。在背部游移的手挠得她有点痒，不是不舒服，只是这个动作持续了两分钟有点久，迪奥终于忍不住抬头看承太郎，"你在做什么？"</p><p>后者手上动作顿了一下，一脸学术研究的回答她，"为什么你这件胸罩没扣子？"</p><p>迪奥和一脸认真的承太郎对视两秒，肩膀有些小小抖动，重新把脸埋回人的胸口不让他看见自己的表情，"这件是前扣式的。"</p><p>"......"承太郎觉得吧，这个女人肯定在憋笑。</p><p>大概是笑完了的迪奥稍微侧了侧身，隔着衬衫把承太郎还在自己衣服内的手带到下胸缘，用手指解开胸前两粒扣子让乳沟得以呼吸，抬抬眼向上斜看，唇角还保持着上扬的弧度，"这边。"</p><p>承太郎没有应声，他的用手指确认迪奥双乳间下胸缘扣环的位置，食指由下向上勾住，拇指轻轻往上推开那个小插销。</p><p>有些弹性松紧的胸罩稍稍向两侧弹开，让迪奥的衬衫领口被撑开面积变得更大。承太郎的手毫无阻碍的握上她柔软的乳房，迪奥在敏感的乳尖磨蹭到对方掌心时发出一声轻哼，稍稍挺胸将自己丰满的胸乳大方往对方手上送。</p><p>在身体小幅度晃动的同时，迪奥清楚感觉到除了胸部被爱抚，自己的私密处被承太郎还放在大腿内侧的另一只手隔着内裤轻揉几下，酥麻的游走感随着人的手指离开裙底，变成隔着布料自腿间向上经过臀缝、最后来到后腰的窄裙拉链处。</p><p>那道欲拒还迎的防线被轻易的卸下。在承太郎碰到迪奥的腰时她明显的颤了颤，裙子被脱到较丰腴的臀部便顺着滑落至脚踝；承太郎把迪奥抱上流理台，还勾在迪奥右脚尖的裙子被她摇摇脚尖落到地面。</p><p>一推一搡下衬衫已经敞得让迪奥露出半边肩头，深蓝色的肩带勉强还尽职的挂在肩上、被打开的胸罩边缘拦不住饱满的乳房，只能遮掩住乳尖，却又不小心让嫩粉色的乳晕在的装饰蕾丝边侧透出。</p><p>承太郎看了眼那件还在迪奥胸前、深蓝色主底黑色蕾丝雕花的碍事小东西，顺势向下看了同色搭配的内裤，以及她的腹部穿着一圈网纱吊袜带，固定处的下缘和内裤上缘的空隙巧妙的露出一小截白皙的腹部。</p><p>这真的不是情趣内衣吗。承太郎想。</p><p>迪奥用手撑着流理台两侧，将臀部向后挪坐稳。她拨了拨略长的头发，用脚拇趾蹭蹭承太郎的腿，那双黑色的大腿丝袜看上去大概一勾就破，松紧处是一圈大图案的繁纹蕾丝，明明服贴在大腿上又糟糕的勒出一丝肉感，被吊带夹轻轻含住一角。</p><p>承太郎分开迪奥的腿，身体挤进她双腿之间；后者主动伸手环过人的脖子，让他向前微倾给自己一个吻。迪奥用唇瓣磨蹭着承太郎性感极了的下唇，微微张嘴含住偷偷吸吮，并收回环住对方的手，改贴着他的胸膛来回抚摸。</p><p>她的侧脸随即被承太郎捧住，蛮横的舌头抵过她的舌尖进入口腔，却又有点温柔的舔着她的上颚。迪奥轻推承太郎的胸口，后者的手臂箍着她的腰不让她乱动，舌头捉住她的舌侧不断缠绵，吻得满是水声还差点来不及吞咽唾液。</p><p>本来要结束了这个吻，又被承太郎追着不得不再次张嘴，柔软的舌头被纠缠得无处可躲，迪奥有点难耐的用腿稍稍夹紧承太郎的腰，被吻得受不了了才再度推推人的胸口。</p><p>几乎在这个吻结束的同时，承太郎觉得自己的鼻尖被迪奥蹭了蹭，他轻拍迪奥的侧脸，在人张嘴要提问时又用舌头勾上她还来不及收回去的舌尖。迪奥发出了也不算是太不满的哼音，嘴唇被吻得湿润红肿才终于被放过，承太郎用拇指指腹揉揉她的唇角，"张嘴，我还没找到苹果。"</p><p>"嗯？什么苹果？"迪奥愣了几秒看着承太郎正儿八经的脸，才反应过来是刚才盘子上的苹果，有点哭笑不得，"你怎么那么幼稚。"</p><p>承太郎没搭话，捏了捏迪奥的下唇，身体稍微向下把她的右腿抬到流理台上。迪奥顺势往后斜侧了一些，还没来得及说话就被承太郎撩起衬衫襬往腹部吻了一下，带着灼热的呼吸和嘴唇一路向下隔着内裤吻上柔软的阴阜。</p><p>"等一下﹑承..."</p><p>在刚刚接吻时已经微微兴奋的器官突然被碰触，迪奥本来想收起腿，却被承太郎箝着腿根无法动弹。腿根的内裤侧缘被人的手指径自探入，微微湿润的阴唇稍稍被分开，迪奥在承太郎把脸埋入自己私秘处、舌尖从穴口舔上阴蒂时忍不住呻吟出声，"嗯...承太郎、等一下..."</p><p>没有理会迪奥的话，承太郎继续舔弄那个把人的内裤湿出一片深色痕迹的小嘴。迪奥的身体被舔得有点发颤、脚趾轻轻蜷起，柔嫩部位传来酥麻快感使她下意识伸手抚摸承太郎的后脑，牙齿蹂躏着嘴唇发出断断续续的娇喘，胸口因急促的呼吸而挺起，舒服得有些难以自持。</p><p>直到承太郎的舌头闯进湿透了的穴内时迪奥才惊觉不对，轻喘一声拍拍人的头顶要他抬头，"不要舔...就说了等一下...！"</p><p>承太郎抬头看了看迪奥泛红的双颊等她说话，后者看着人的嘴唇上还沾着自己的体液感到有点微妙的羞耻，"我想回房间。"</p><p>"不在厨房做吗？"承太郎看迪奥小幅度的摇头，于是站起身；迪奥从善如流的伸手要对方把自己抱起来，承太郎却直接揽着人的腰向上一提－－</p><p>迪奥吓得揪紧承太郎的衣服。</p><p>"等、喂！不要把我往肩膀上扛！承太郎你有没有在听我说话！我要回我的房间才不要去你的房间！放我下来－－"</p><p>承太郎完全无视迪奥在他背上又打又捶的，他想，这个女人不但奇怪、爱记仇、没良心又啰哩叭嗦的。</p><p>虽然不是很懂，但还不错吧。</p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>